Dark Horses
by becauseimbatman7
Summary: "I am the war inside, I am a descendent of the Dark Horses." Bella is a mercenary on the hunt for anything Supernatural. When she moves to Forks, she knows exactly what lives there, and she won't stop...unless Edward can convince her otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Bella got out of the rusty red truck her dad had bought her and pulled on her back - it covered the katanas strapped to her back. Her father had warned her about the supernatural forces at work in Forks, but she had come prepared. Renee knew that she was destined for this, born to be a Black Hunter.

Vampires and shape shifters alike, plus the werewolves that she had yet to come across. Her bow and quiver full of arrows were hid in the back of the truck. She had silver on the end of each just in case, although she had killed werewolves in Arizona without the silver tip. Forks was different though. She didn't quite know what to expect.

Suddenly she spotted them. They stuck out like a sore thumb - she chuckled to herself, it was going to be easier than she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward smelled the air. There was something off - his gut told him something was different.

He knew about the new girl, she'd be harmless. But there was something else, something told him danger was coming. "Alice, have you seen anything?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Um, no…"

Emmett flexed. "Is there something we should know about?"

"Relax killer," Rose replied, putting her arm around her boyfriend. "If we were in danger, Alice would know."

Jasper kept squeezing his hands into fists - but this was normal for him. Still, he sensed the same thing Edward did. Something was blocking Alice's visions, she just wasn't being honest about it. He glanced at her, and she said something back with her eyes. _Quiet._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward sat in Biology waiting for his new lab mate to enter the classroom. And then she entered, but there was something about her brown eyes that had a streak of hunger in them. He swallowed. She was different, there was something off about her.

He moved his chair over - though she smelled really good. He held his breath, something about her made him nervous. Nobody had ever made Edward nervous. There was something bigger going on, and he wasn't going to stick around - instead he would skip class and listen to some music in his Volvo. That always helped.

"Excuse me," he told her and got up, walking away.

He had to find Alice…now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella smirked, the vampire knew. Or at least he sensed something was up. These ones must have some sort of powers if they knew so much about the hunger in her eyes. Born from a line of hunters that were meant to kill the supernatural - she had to kill soon, or she would die. That was part of the deal of being a Black Hunter.

She thirsted for the kill just as much as they thirsted for blood or the moon or shapeshifting. Whatever it was - witches, vamps, the works.

She was a Black Hunter - descended from a mercenary group known only as the Dark Horses.

 _Hell,_ she thought as the teacher began handing out the assignment, _why am I here? I'm immortal - sort of._

They could only survive if they made a kill before a year was up. That gave her lots of time, but the thirst was insane. And vampires thought they had it hard.

She got up, as the teacher looked at her and told her to sit back down, she picked him up by the neck and set him down out of her way, determined to find that vampire that had just been sitting next to her a minute ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward raced down the hall and knocked on the classroom that Alice was in. Bella had to be some sort of hunter. That was the only explanation for his feelings. He didn't want to find out why she looked at him that way, her brown eyes were evil.

Alice stepped out into the hallway and said, "She's something, that's for sure. We better get the others."

"Alice, what is she?"

"She's some sort of mercenary. I don't know why I didn't see it before. We might be in for it - she's not just any merc, Edward. She's a descent of the Dark Horses."

"I thought they were just a myth?"

"So did I."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Bella jumped down the stairs, running faster and faster as the Volvo started and started to peel out of the parking lot.

Edward looked at her through the mirror, smiling to himself that they had all gotten out in time before she could get to them. Bella jumped up on her truck, her reflexes working in overtime, as she grabbed her katanas and her bow and quiver before jumping down. The truck was just for show anyway.

She started running toward the Volvo, she could easily out run it, and unlike vampires, they didn't try to keep their identity's a secret. Everyone in town knew Charlie and she were a part of the society. Charlie had single handedly taken out every shape shifter he could find before they had gone into hiding.

After the Cullen's were done with, she would head to the reservation and take out the one known by Jacob Black, even if she had to hunt them down under every rock.

As she sped up and jumped up on the car, she pulled out her katanas and slashed the back window in half. Edward looked back at her, as Emmett and Jasper started to growl and prepare to attack.

What the hell was she? He had heard of mercs but not ones that could actually take on vampires.

Jasper got on the back of the car and paused just as Alice screamed, "EVERYONE STOP!"

The car screeched to a stop, and Bella jumped down, twirling her katanas, before Jasper finally attacked. He tried to bite her, but the venom didn't take.

Edward's eyes were wide open now. What the hell?

She slashed just as Jasper ducked below and Emmett tackled her to the ground. Bella struggled beneath him, her eyes wild. She finally seemed to give up, before kicking him straight up in the air. "Times up, guys," she snarled.

Springing up, she tried to hack at Emmett, who was now backed against the Volvo, not sure what to do.

Alice gingerly stepped up to Bella, her eyes hard. Bella finally noticed, they all had yellow eyes.

What the fuck was happening? She knew they were vampires.

"We don't feed from people," Alice answered her silent look.

Edward came up, holding out his hand. "Obviously you're pretty fast - maybe even faster than me…I'm Edward. This is Alice, the guy you just kicked is Emmett, the guy that bit you and, well, it doesn't seem to be turning you - he's Jasper. He's pretty calm normally, unless someone tries to hack his head off. And Rose is…" Edward looked in the car, seeing her picking her teeth, "Rose is that stupid blonde."

Rose rolled her eyes and flipped Edward off.

"I know who you are," Bella said, sliding her katanas back in their rightful place. She picked up her bow and quiver and said, "Charlie called, I have to kill."

"But why?" Edward asked.

"It's the oath we swore on being born into a Dark Horse family. I'm known as a Black Knight - top of my class. But I have to kill to survive, some of us aren't undead, some of us have to work for our eternity, but I have to kill….people such as yourselves to calm the thirst, imagine what your thirst is like, only you have to kill vamps and such to do it."

"That doesn't sound fair," Alice reasoned.

Bella looked at her. Alice was short but she seemed…nice.

"Alright short stuff, take me to your leader," Bella ordered.

"Carlisle? He's at work."

"I know, call him and tell him it's…a matter of _life."_

Edward sighed, this was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is NOT connected to Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter in any way. I just always admired his leadership for our country. Also, don't own it.**

3.

"What is it? What did Alice see?!" Carlisle came running into the house - skidding to a stop only when he saw Bella. "Um, when did we get company?"

"This is who Alice saw as a problem, but she didn't tell us until just now - she and Jasper knew all along," Emmett growled, glancing over at the two of them.

"But I don't understand," Carlisle replied.

Bella looked him up and down. "I take it this doctor is your…leader?"

Carlisle swallowed. "She knows what we are?"

Edward sighed. "Not only does she know what we are - she's a descent of the Dark Horses."

"That's impossible."

Bella bellowed out a laugh, "Well, then how is it possible to get bitten by Jasper and survive the change?"

Jasper nodded solemnly, "I'm afraid it's true. I bit her and she's still…human?"

Bella laughed again, "I am no human."

Carlisle gestured for them to all sit down, and Esme was there in seconds with a pot of tea for Bella.

Bella stared down at the pot and smelled it - mmmm, green tea, and no poison to be found.

She looked at all of them, even Rose, who still seemed like she couldn't care less what Bella told them. She coughed, clearing her throat.

"The Dark Horses are a group that's been around for thousands of years. We hunt everything from vampires like yourselves, to evil witches, to werewolves, and other such things that you were unaware of until now. We have to kill at at least once a year, and it has to be a supernatural creature, or we die just as a human does. But the thirst for killing is very…hard to ignore, as I know you are all aware of in your own experiences.I kill not just for the bloodthirsty part of it though, but because it's fun for me, I admit. She took out her katanas and showed them to Carlisle, who stared down at them.

"These are imbued with some dark force - for killing anything - even humans. But as they should have told you, we don't hunt humans."

Bella slid her katanas back in place. "Which is why you are still alive."

Carlisle sighed and looked at her, "Does the Volturi know of your kind?"

"No, and we would like to keep it that way, if you would be cooperative."

"We have no fight with your kind,….whatever your name is…?"

"Bella Swan."

"Let me get this straight, a mercenary group that we thought impossible to exist has been in contact with you and Charlie since…he came here. But you were just a little girl."

"Charlie is not just a mercenary - he's our leader. And I am to prove to him that I can take his place. I'm not sure that he will bargain with vampires, or shape shifters, no matter who they are or what they eat."

Esme sat down next to Bella and patted her leg. "So you do have feeling, you're scared you're father won't approve of you taking his place."

Bella sighed and replied, "It's not that I'm scared, it's that I don't want things in our order to get out of control because I make one mistake - especially about vampires. Then there's the fact that someone untrustworthy could prove themselves more efficient and take my place as leader when Charlie decides he's had enough of leading. He's the best leader we've had in a while. The last decent leader we had was Lincoln himself."

"I had heard stories that Lincoln was a vampire hunter, I never imagined they were true."

"He's alive and well, he just decided to step down for awhile. Look - even if I don't prove myself worthy of leadership, I could die at the hands of my own kind."

"And what exactly are your kind?" Rose spoke for the first time.

"We are called Dark Horses, but in reality we are what you would refer to as angels."


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Angels?" Alice breathed. "I knew you were special but that's…something else."

Rose was suddenly in Bella's face, growling. "So you group of superheroes are supposed to help humans from our kind - where were you in the 30's? Where were you when I wanted to die and Carlisle-"

Emmett breathed out, putting his hands on the nearest chair - creating a dent in it. "Rose, now isn't the time for that."

Bella wasn't intimated by her though, instead she started for one katana but Edward stopped her, and she glared at him. "She's been through a lot - more than you know," he said gently. Instead Bella nodded and glared back at Rose.

"I don't know what happened to make you hate me or my kind so much, but we aren't the angels that you think we are - or at least the ones you've been told about." She waved a hand around herself. "I don't have wings and I'm not some sort of perfect being that knows some dude named Jesus. Plus, I really am only 17."

Rose sighed and sat down on the chair Emmett dented. "So is there even a hell or a heaven?"

"Oh, there's a hell for sure."

It was time for Edward to speak. "And let me guess, we're all either living it or going to it after we perish in a fight."

Bella was taken back. "Um, no actually."

Edward's eyebrows raised. "And what about Heaven?"

"There's a heaven, too. But I don't know anything about it," Bella's answer was curt.

"But you said you're an angel, surely you've seen such a place?" Esme asked.

"I refuse to enter, as do all who serve as Black Knights in the Dark Horse community,."

"But why -"

"Because once you go there you can never return," Bella snapped. "Why would one go there unless they had someone to go with them? My parents both refuse to go because they love the hunt so much, I would have no one…"

"So you don't love the hunt?" Emmett asked.

"You're vampires - who eat animals no less, I'm assuming you don't like the hunt either."

Edward stood beside her, and carefully, placed his hand on her back. At last, someone who he could relate to.

 **AN: I write short to the point chapters as you may have guessed by now. I hope it doesn't make you not want to read, because there is a story to tell, I just go slow. i know some people find that annoying. But sometimes it's just how I write.**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Abruptly, there was a knife thrown through the window. Esme stood, and all the Cullens prepared for the defense. Bella chuckled.

Jasper looked at her weirdly, and was about to say something else when a blue shot of something that looked like magic flew right passed his nose. "Whoa," he turned, ready to fight but Bella touched his shoulder and simply said, "Watch and learn."

A laughter that seemed more like an evil hiss crept up from the bottom of the window. Bella smirked, grabbed her katanas and twirled them in her hands, jumped down the window and all the Cullens watched as she seemed to blur before them, grabbing the dark-haired woman by the neck and sawed right through it, blood gushing everywhere.

"Um, shouldn't one of us be attracted to that blood?" Edward called to her.

"Nah, that was your classic witch, not the good kind, you'd be attracted to their blood for sure, but the bad ones, they act more…instinctively. See, because I'm a Dark Horse, supernatural creatures - whether you or others like it or not, well, you're drawn to where we preside…just as humans find you attractive, you find us…attractive or, well, pleasing to the senses."

"So where we are, you'll be?"

"Pretty much."

Alice spoke up then, "So that's why Charlie's really here posing as a sheriff? Because he's your leader and he's been keeping an eye on us and the rez too?"

"The only reason you're still alive, is because you don't feed, and because Charlie just had me confirm something in your house," Bella replied.

"Confirm what exactly?" Carlisle spoke.

"That you can lead us to the Volturi. Before you argue, know that your entire family or whatever you would like me to call you - well, you'll either help us, or we'll kill you, faster than that witches head tumbled off."

"Bella, may I speak to you in private?" Edward asked, gulping as she turned to him. "I promise, we'll help you, but there's…"

"I already know Edward, I'm your singer."

"How did you -"

"Because your mine too. I know it's sudden, but..angels have romantic singers…to you it may seem like I'm just your singer but there's something else too isn't there?"

"Yes," Edward breathed, "which means…"

"Wait so you're trying to kill us, but you're also Edward's mate?" Alice couldn't help jumping a little.

"Pretty much…" Bella trailed off awkwardly.

Carlisle, who had been taking this all in quietly, exchanged a look with Esme, and breathed a sigh of relief.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

"I need to see Charlie," Bella told them. "You will come with me as this is a complicated situation."

"Of course we will," Carlisle said before Rose could speak up and argue with him.

Edward swallowed nervously, trying and not succeeding to avoid Bella's attention.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Are you really going to have us killed, you realize the Volturi have powers you have not considered?"

"That's the best thing about being a Black Horse, nothing comes as a shock to us," Bella replied.

Edward was taken aback, but fell silent.

Rose finally spoke up. "So that's it? We either take the chance of helping you and die in the process for opposing the rulers of our world, or you and your band of miscreants will do it for them?"

"Look, I don't make the rules. If it were up to me you guys would be left out of this and we'd find another way to find the Volturi and surprise attack them. As it is, it's my job to either kill you or take your situation to Charlie."

"Alice, do you know what will happen?" Esme asked.

"Everything keeps changing, it's not set in stone what will happen yet, Charlie has yet to see us, so so far it looks good."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I hate vampires with abilities," she grumbled.

Bella pulled up in her truck, Edward riding along with her. He was annoyed at the slow pace that her truck was going, and got out on fresh dirt as soon as they were parked in the driveway. The police car was sitting in it's usual place, and Bella saw Charlie peer out the window with a glare at her when he saw Carlisles Mercedes pull up and the rest of the family get out.

She threw back a middle finger at him and he finally stepped out onto the porch.

"Bella, what the hell are they doing here? You were supposed -"

"Dad, Edward and I are each other's singers," she cut him off.

"WHAT?!" He shouted.

"Keep it down," she said as the neighbors looked out their window and glowered at Charlie and Bella.

"You expect me to kill my singer - even if he's one of them?" She hissed.

"Well let's all go inside," Charlie responded as the rest of them came up the porch.

Carlisle held out his hand to shake Charlie's, and Charlie took it, carefully. "You know what we are, then?"

"Yes," Carlisle said.

As soon as the door was shut, Charlie whirled around. "Shit, shit, shit!" He began to pace the floor. "Bella, they were supposed to be dead, by noon. You have failed the one thing I brought you here for."

"Not true, you brought me here to hunt the Cullens, but you also said 'anything else I could sniff out.' We were attacked by a bad witch this afternoon," she told him.

"It's true," Jasper said. "She kind of saved our asses actually."

"Figures. You can practically feel the supernatural creatures here," Charlie barked.

"Dad, it is a bit hypocritical for us to hunt them when they haven't done anything wrong," Bella reasoned. "And they said they would gladly help us."

Charlie chuckled and looked at her. "They have to help, they die otherwise, remember?

"And I wasn't exactly sent to kill them - you said make the agreement by noon or they die, well, I gave them my warning, and they heeded it." Bella shrugged.

Charlie thought for a long minute and looked up at Carlisle and Esme. "Where are the Volturi?"

"In Italy," Carlisle replied with ease.

"Well, Bella, you guys - let's all get packed. We have a plane to catch," Charlie decided and then went up to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Bella was sliding a gun in her side, her katanas already in place when Edward walked into her room.

"So," he glanced around the room, "this is your room."

"Yep," she sighed, looking up at him.

They stood in silence for a minute before Edward started to say something. "I've been wanting to do some—"

Bella finished his sentence by pulling him in for a kiss.

"Wow," he started but she pulled him in again.

When they pulled back from each other, Bella whispered, "You're my singer, Edward, if anything happens, get your family out. Charlie and I—we've been doing this a long time."

"I won't leave my mate, Bella. I know we don't know much about each other but I, I'm already in this for the long haul."

"Even if it means hunting red eyed vampires?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "Besides, don't you think having my family and me around will be much easier in the hunting process? I'll be able to target and let you kill tons of supernatural creatures."

"What about your friends, the native shape shifters?"

"We have an agreement with Jacob Black and his family, I can assure you they do the same job you do—protect humans. Even though they are dangerous when shifting."

"I'm not worried about that," Bella replied. "I just needed to know what their stance was. Listen, there are tons of other things constantly springing up that go bump in the night, so we'll never be out of work."

"That's fine with me."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I know it is."

The plane ride was actually rather short, considering how eager Charlie was to get to the Volturi's hideout. According to him, the hide out was rather wanted because of all the tourists that had disappeared into it and not come out.

"Just think, Dad, Italy."

"Yeah well, your friends are going to have to guide us by night, Alice—the little short one, just informed me they can't be seen because of the sun."

"Ah yes,"Bella said, but then smiled. "I don't know, going into haunted type vampire hideouts is my kind of night party."

Emmett suddenly spoke, "This is going to be awesome."

"Carlisle," Charlie said, as the last tour went in and the sun went down, "since you lived here forever, how about you do us the honor of introducing us to Aro?"

"As you wish," Carlisle said as they followed the tour group in and the doors closed behind them.

Just as they came into the hall and people were starting to come to the realization of what was about to happen, Bella stepped forward and pulled out her katanas, pointing one directly at Jane and Alec.

"These two first."


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Jane smiled. "Master, who are these silly humans?"

Aro looked at Carlisle in confusion, and then said, "You know the rules. Humans cannot know about us. I'm surprised at you, old friend. You would come to your death sentence like this?"

Bella smirked back at Jane. "Tell me, Jane—"

Jane's smile disappeared. "How do you know who I am?"

"Oh we know all about your little vampire club, don't we, Dad?"

Aro and Caius looked around the room as the actual humans looked on in confusion and fear.

Charlie grinned at her and said, "We have our own little club, you see. They call us, _The Dark Horses._ I am said leader, and Bella is in the top order - A Black Knight if you will."

"And we are to fear you? Why?" Aro laughed loudly. "Humans with mere swords? Are you quite serious?"

Bella glared at Aro with the same black eyes filled with hunger that she had at Edward that day in Biology. "They never learn," she practically purred out the words, and Aro shrank back in his seat. Obviously, you have never heard of us….but the Cullens have…"

She started toward Jane and Jane began to stare at her, trying to make her burn with pain the way she had so many humans.

"I don't think they understand what's about to happen to them, Dad." Suddenly Felix and Demetri broke into the room and all the vampires held their humans up, as though they were going to crush their necks instead of drink from them.

Caius had had enough. He stood and gave the command to kill the humans, but Edward was there ripping his head off seconds after he did.

The room became an uproar as Bella marched up to Jane and sliced her stomach straight in half with her katanas. Alec started to throw out smoke but Alice had already been prepared and bit into his neck, ripping out his head and watched it roll onto the floor. By now some humans were dead, the rest screaming in terror.

Bella looked at Alice and Edward, then to Carlisle.

"Who is Aro's personal guard?" They were suddenly diverted into different directions as Bella hit her head on the wall and a little of it chipped off.

In the middle of the room stood Renata—Aro's right hand guard.

Carlisle tried to pick himself up but she marched over and held a foot on his neck. Aro began to laugh maliciously, before he started clapping. "Oh Carlisle, has it been so long that you have forgot Renata?"

He coughed, his eyes pleading with Charlie and Bella.

"You always did have a silly fascination with humans…"

Bella stood, and helping Edward up, looked at Aro again. "I am no human."

Then, in a flash she pulled out her gun, and shot Renata in the heart. "There, werewolves blood, your little bitch will die in a second."

Renata, stunned that any bullet could pass through her, looked down, and then fell to the ground, dead.

Jasper and Emmett made quick with Felix and Demetri, and then went over to Carlisle. Esme had been fighting with Marcus, was suddenly flown over to the wall and Carlisle growled in anger.

"Where are you, Afton?!" He screamed.

Edward, who was reading Carlisle's mind, looked over at Bella and glanced at Esme. "Do something, or Afton will kill Esme, he's invisible and a shield," he whispered.

Bella ran toward Esme without thinking, her swords out.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

"Get everyone out of here!" Bella screamed at Edward, who obeyed without looking back. He knew better than to question her by now.

Bella tried picked Esme up but was suddenly faced with a glowing blue surrounding her. "Fight me even, not like a coward," she snapped to the air that crackled around Esme.

"All's fair in love and war," Afton laughed.

Bella suddenly had an idea. If Afton could keep the shield around Esme, then she could bring her katana's to the ground and cause a fire with the magic that pulsed through them, and Esme wouldn't be hurt. All she had to do was lure Afton out of the shield while keeping it up.

"Hey, wanna hear a secret about me?" She asked.

"What have you got?" He replied. "The secret to life?"

"Well, I am an angel, so you could say that."

She suddenly saw a shadow on the wall moving toward her, a knife in hand. Esme was crying, but Bella looked at her and winked.

Esme looked at her with curiosity.

Once the shadow was outside the barrier of the shield, Bella shouted something in an ancient tongue and stuck her swords in the floor, and the floor erupted in flames. Bella could hear the screams of Afton as he turned to dust and she quickly swept Esme up in her arms, practically flying out the doors.

Everyone was waiting with bated breath as they arrived, and Carlisle grabbed Esme up in his arms.

Edward looked at Bella, stunned.

"You're fucking awesome, that's all I have to say," Emmett stared at her in awe, as did Rose.

"And you guys are officially off the hook," Charlie replied.

Alice beamed.

"I knew it would turn out in the end. So, about your wedding to Edward…" She smiled at Bella.

"What do you think?" Edward said, pulling out a sapphire ring and holding it out to Bella.

"I think that sounds perfect, but you have to make sure you keep that Jacob on his land, because I have little patience for —"

Edward kissed her before she could finish. "How about we worry about the other supernaturals at work instead? There are always going to be some for you to kill, they pop up everywhere, you know."

Bella smirked. "I should probably go get my katanas, and then, well…dad?"

"Yes?" Charlie answered.

"I'm not going to be taking over."

"I figured as much," he said.

Jasper thought for a minute and then asked, "So who takes over for you then, Charlie?"

"I actually had an idea," Charlie replied. "You all travel around the world anyway. Why don't you all just help Bella - that way she would be able to stick to a team."

"I'm totally for it," Emmett said, "but you know, Bella, you're going to have to share the weight of those swords. Or at least give me a go at the next crazy evil witch or ghost or whatever."

"I think that can be arranged…" Bella smiled and quickly went back through the burning building which was now being watered down by the Italian firetrucks, careful to not be seen before she emerged with her swords.

"Let's go home," she said, looking at Edward again.

"As ordered." He laughed.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
